A muggle mind is reborn
by mileseon
Summary: We are highly excited to announce that a young muggle we are calling david had his mind morphed last april.......


This is my first fanfic like thing ever.. I was having a bit of fun, thinking of ideas, and it just sort of came out. If anyone reads this I'd be really happy to hear about it! thanks -- mileseon --------------------- A muggle mind is reborn. ---------------------  
  
"We are highly excited to announce that a young muggle we are calling david had his mind morphed last april.  
  
"David doesn't know it yet, but he is a wizard. He is 13 years old. He should have been sent a letter from Hogwarts when he was 11, but somehow he was missed. Two years behind as a wizard can be critical. Think of the wasted talent. If only David knew, he would be outraged. Then again, a similar situation happens at his muggle school all the time. He is thirteen, a number amoungst millions of muggle school children. Talents wasted. Many a class he would fall asleep due to boredom. His school studies can hardly be considered an education. This is even excluding that fact that he is a wizard. A wasted talent as a wizard and a muggle. What is his talent though? A curious question. Would he ever have known. He has often said he knows something is wrong, doesn't everyone though, who is he to think himself special. This is classical muggle training at work. The best muggles schools telling kids this everywhere. Still despite this not so extraordinary bad luck, which seems to have fallen on most of the population of muggles, and many wizards even.... David can be considered extremely lucky.  
  
Lucky? how can he be? What hope does he have? left behind. Already he feels his life is being wasted, and few more heartbeats and he'll be in a nursing home eating his last meal, just like his grandfather two summers ago.   
  
David is lucky, because he knows something is wrong. He cries at night sometimes, he is perhaps too young to really understand why, but when he's older he'll realise. Trapped, like a prisoner, unable to express his potential, and he is bursting with potential. Like we all are. He is lucky, because tonight, at this very moment, he is dwelling on this. In a moment of clarity, he understands the limitations. He feels constricted, he has even come so far as to feel as if he can clearly see the bounds of his own mind. David is lying on his bed crying into his pillow, it's late and he can't sleep. His mind is churning, desperate to release it self. Minds can be funny things you know, it's as if they have minds of their own.... but I digress. The reason this is such a fortunate situation for young David, is that when a mind (even a muggle mind), becomes this focussed, bursting with desire for expression. Nothing can stop it. No school dogma, muggle or otherwise can hold back the flow of a mind in this state.  
  
In fact there is a whole branch of study called psycho-re-express-morphology that deals with this particular situation. re-express you ask? or do you... well anyway I'm digressing again.  
  
The thing is, if this expression can no longer be held back... where will it go? The answers, is magic.. David's mind expresses himself in a torrent of pure magical energy. He becomes intimately connected to the magical plane in a way that will never leave him. This is very old magic in a very raw a wild form. David becomes momentarily invincible. This natural occurence has a number of amazing effects. It restores hope an inspiration into David that he has had at all time lows for many months. It gives him the feeling that he can overcome his limitations. And additionally the power of this old magic, infuses him, with a powerful destiny. Of course this destiny is unknown, but it is very, very real. These effects are mostly subconcious of course, as after this experience David will sleep, then awake with only a dream like recollection of the event. He can not comprehend what has happened to him.  
  
In this particular case however there has been an additional side affect. We at the Department of Mind Theory, at this great University, sponsored by a research grant from the honourable Ministry of Magic, were lucky enough to witness this historic event. The first fully documented mind-morph as we have come to call it. We have managed to record all the data we could ever hope for. We have released all our findings in the esteemed journal "Magical Mind Theory" May edition. Our department considers it self as lucky as young David to witness this event. It will be a breakthrough in mind research in all of it's fields.   
  
This event is also a great testament to the validity of convert muggle population research. This has in the past been a bit of an issue with some collegues. With David we have proven that it is a unobtrusive, highly effective, and safe method for research. And clearly we have coupled this method with the ethical guidlines set down by the Education and Reseach council. This is a great day for all muggle population researchers, in all areas of study.  
  
To further promote responsible research, our department has made the esteened Ministry of Magic aware of our findings, and given them details of the boy we have called David. They will fast track the boy into the magical world, and through intenstive training, if the boy agrees, he will be raised to 3rd year level ready for the coming year at Hogwarts.  
  
The department and I would hereby like to dedicate this research to David, and his bright future in the magical world.  
  
Now.. My collegues and I will be happy to answer any questions you may have. We would like to thank you all for coming, and invite you all to join us for a cup of tea and biscuits. Thank you.." 


End file.
